Nothing in Life is Promised, Except for Death
by conversingraven
Summary: Takes place after (City of Fallen Angels). Jace doesn't disappear right away (he may later). Story works into the main characters lives after a few chapters. - Cal, a recently turned vampire, is in dire need of Magnus Bane's help. He agrees, though, he doesn't plan to help her in the way that she asks, but the way he thinks she needs. Read the story, I'm terrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Cal stood looked up at large building with a bitter feeling in her throat. Was this really it? It seemed to her that the High Warlock of Brooklyn should have a much fancier residence than this shithole. Though, she was only looking at it from the outside; it was hard not to judge because, well, it was in Brooklyn. She'd never understood what the appeal was about the city. They were big, there were far too many people, and it was always loud.

She stopped at the front door and closed her eyes, wishing that there was another way; she knew there wasn't. Magnus Bane was her only option right now, and even if it took a thousand years, she'd find a way to convince him to help her.

Raising her hand to the knock, she froze when the door ripped open in front of her. Cal had heard that Magnus was eccentric, but she was seriously questioning his style choice. Though, he seemed to think he had no problem pulling off the silky-blue tiger-striped shirt and black leather pants with rhinestones on them. Plus, there was no doubt about this being the High Warlock; the man that stood in front of her oozed power so strong she was surprised she hadn't felt it when she'd crossed state borders.

"You've been standing outside my home for ten minutes, child of darkness. Is there something I can help you with?"

Cal stared at him with an open mouth. It had seemed so easy when she'd gone over what she'd planned to say to him in her mind. But now that she was here couldn't find words.

"If you'd like help finding blood, you're much better off going to Raphael Santiago. He is-"

"No, not him," Cal said shaking her head. She'd heard of Raphael from the source that had sent here and had no interest in any lifestyle that he had to offer. Not now, not ever. She knew what she wanted; what she needed.

She pulled off her hood and watched as his eyes widened slightly, his pulse quickening ever-so-slightly. Magnus tried to hide his reaction and did it well, but since she'd woken up a member of the living dead two weeks ago, she'd seemed to have gained a knack for judging people's reactions and emotions.

And Magnus's was the same as every other person that had seen her since she'd changed.

Cal had never grown up being known as one of the good-looking girls in her small town. In all actuality, she'd been dull, and plain. Easily looked over by the boys she'd gone to school with. She never cared, not really. By the time she was really interested in anyone, it was too late.

But after that wretched night.

After she'd clawed her way out of the dirt, greeting a man in dark clothing, a hood and mask covering his face, and drank the cup of blood he handed her.

After that same man disappeared before she could ask any questions about what was happening to her.

After she'd wandered back to the shitty apartment, she'd managed to secure in her shitty-home-town.

After she'd gone inside and showered, horrified by the fact that she'd been buried in the ground only an hour before.

After she'd realized she had no pulse, no breath, and most of the scars on her body had suddenly disappeared, leaving only the self-inflicted.

Then she'd looked in the mirror. And what she saw was an entirely different version of herself.

Instead of an acne ridden-face that puberty had still been cursing her for, despite being eighteen, her face was flawless and perfectly toned. All of her features had been sharpened, her blue eyes seemed brighter, and her usually dull brown hair was shiny and smooth, with waves of blonde running through it.

For the first time in her life, she'd felt attractive. At first, it had made her want to throw something. Everyone knows you can never trust the beautiful. But two weeks later, and she was sort of enjoying the look of pleasure that crossed someone's face for a split-second when they saw her, some sticking longer. Which made her want to throw something even harder.

"I can't go to him. I can't go to anyone else. I need your help," Cal said, her voice pleading, yet soft, like a melody.

Magnus watched her with curious yellow, cat-like eyes. "No one else, huh?" she heard humor in his voice.

"No one else," her voice louder this time. "Please, hear me out?"

..

..

"So, you'll help me?" Cal said. If she could cry, she knew there would be tears in her eyes. "I will pay you anything you want. I don't have a lot right now, but I can get whatever it takes. Please, I'm begging you."

Magnus watched her with sad eyes before taking another sip of his tea. He cleared his throat before speaking, which was for the first time since she'd begun explaining to him her situation. She hadn't bothered leaving a single detail out. Who cares what he thought her or the things she'd done, so long as he helped her she didn't care.

"Yes, I will help you."

Cal looked toward the ceiling, a habit that she'd obtained in the past when she tried to hold in tears. She knew they weren't going to come, not this time. Not ever.

"But I don't want payment." Cal stared at him for a moment, until he continued.

"I only ask that you stay here, in Brooklyn, for however long it takes me to find the answer that you're seeking," he said boldly, standing as he did.

Cal watched him with wide eyes, stay here? In a city so crowded, in her state? When she couldn't walk in the light without being in pain. She'd been trying since she'd turned, each day spending longer and longer in the daylight, managing the burns as best as she could. So far she'd only made it twenty minutes without the pain becoming too much for her.

"I suppose I can find an apart,-" she began.

"You will stay here," he said quietly, his voice final. "I have extra rooms. And if you truly do want to avoid the other vampires while in New York and still manage to get a hold of the sustenance you need, and you will need it, the best place to do so it here." Magnus turned and nodded to her small duffle bag. "Is that all you have?"

Cal felt a feeling of disgust run through her. Though he hadn't said it in a judgmental tone, it hurt. She nodded her head softly and looked around his extravagant apartment. She had no other belongings, and she'd been wrong to judge his home from the outside. She didn't belong in a place like this. As she began to ask him if he was sure, tell him that she was asking far too much of him for no payment, he interrupted her again.

"Then I'll show you to the rooms on the second floor," Magnus said, walking out of the room, and she followed, knowing that she'd pay him back, even if he declined.

..

..

Magnus Bane closed his eyes and felt the wind against his skin, wishing more than anything that Alec wasn't away for work for the next week. He wanted nothing more than to hold him until the pain went away, and boy was the pain sharp this time. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and in the travel's he'd mad throughout his life, he'd heard a lot of stories that had made him shiver to the bone. But this? This one hit home.

How could a girl so beautiful, both inside and out, with such a clean and kind aurora, be in such a situation? If only she knew the kind of sight, he had. And had she really thought he'd want payment to find the answers that she sought? If he had accepted any amount, he'd be the same monster his father had believed him to be, the same one his mother killed herself to escape.

Magnus leaned on the railing and opened his eyes. Thinking about those things made him want to vomit. They were his past, and he needed to focus on the future.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if he could truly help the girl, the vampire, that was sleeping in one of his spare rooms upstairs? He felt guilty, knowing a part of the answer that she wanted, but unwilling to give it to her. Magnus couldn't; at least not yet. Later on, once he understood more. He could see how broken she was, and he wasn't about to let her break more.

He stood and turned inside to his balcony, knowing that a trip to the institute may do him good. Even if Alec wasn't there, he knew that Maryse would allow him to access their library if he told her it was for a good reason.

And it was for a good reason. He was going to help this girl, just not in the way that she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why I have to go with you," Cal exclaimed and pulled her long-sleeves tight. "Wasn't the point of me staying here, with you" she pushed the door after him and outside into the cold air. This was the first time she'd been out of his apartment in four days, and though she couldn't breathe, she sniffed the air in wonder. It had rained earlier, and the smell lingered. "So that I could avoid other vampires in the city?"

Magnus shot her a cat-like smile and opened the gate, ushering her through. "You can't just stay cooped up forever, you're in New York! The city that never sleeps! Aside from the fact that not all the vampires here are bad, the place I'm taking you doesn't generally cater to them. You won't have any problems avoiding your kind."

Cal almost scoffed. They didn't cater to vampires? Oh wow; what a surprise!

"Why do I have to go to a club, or bar, or whatever it was you said," she asked him and put her hands in the front pockets of her pants. Thankfully, Magnus had said that though the place he was taking her to was nice, her black jeans, black boots, and gray-v-neck sweater would suffice.

"Lounge, actually," Magnus explained. "And I have a strong feeling you will enjoy yourself. Just go in with an open mind. Plus, they have Elysium," he added. "Which is the only drink that can have an effect on you, similar to alcohol."

"I'm underage," she said bitterly; she was forever eighteen.

"Honey, you're dead," Magnus reminded her. "Things work differently on this side of the world."

He'd told her that multiple times over the past few days, and it was driving her insane. How can a man who'd lived so long be so optimistic all the time? Surely, he'd seen the bad side of the world, how did he just ignore it?

"I don't have any money, Magnus," she reminded him. She'd considered applying for a night-position somewhere around the city, but at that point, the thought of being around, so many people terrified her.

Magnus ignored her and continued walking down the street, head held high.

After a few minutes, he led her into an alleyway. As they neared a door hidden in the wall, he lifted his hand and placed it on the door. After a few seconds, a golden ring appeared, shining brighter than the stars in the sky. Cal watched in wonder as the golden ring circled around the door, then down to where a handle should have been, and the door slid open.

"After you," Magnus motioned for her to enter the club, so of course she did. Once they were inside, they walked down a hallway, and he ushered her into a large room.

On the right side of the room was a bar, above it a balcony that circled a small stage in the front of the room. Cal almost cursed at how beautiful the place was, a perfect balance between fancy and casual. Colors of red, black, and white seeped throughout the room elegantly, and the bar had a particular sort of gold shine around it. Behind that bar was a man dressed in all black, and for some reason the first thing she thought of when she saw him was; dog.

She followed Magnus to a table at the side of the room as she continued to scan her surroundings, gasping once more once it landed to the front again. On the stage was one of the most beautiful piano's she'd ever seen; black, and sleek. She felt an itch in her bones. It had been so long since she'd played since she'd sang. The last time she could remember was when Arty was still alive, and they'd sang a duet during one of their father's ceremonies.

An old man was sitting on its bench, not playing, but taking a sip from his drink. After they sat down, he began a melody, and she lost herself in his song. At least until the bartender set drinks in front of them and told Magnus it was good to see him, then said he already put an order of food in for him.

The man only glanced at her momentarily, then did a double take, eyes widening.

"This, is the vampire you mentioned was coming with you tonight?" he asked Magnus hesitantly.

"Yes, it is," Magnus chirped and took a sip of his drink. "No need to worry, Benson, she drank what she needed this morning," he winked at her. "Benson, this is Cal, Cal, this is Benson."

Cal nodded to him, but the man only stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth gaping.

After a moment, it looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating nervously. Cal raised her eyebrow and waited.

"I can't tell if your reaction is because you're shocked I actually brought a vampire into a club that rarely sees them, because of you, along with every other wolf I've ever met dislike vampires, or because she's so beautiful that you're speechless," Magnus said teasingly.

If Cal could blush, she knew she'd be as red as a tomato. She quickly turned her head to the stage and snapped her mouth closed in a tight line.

Magnus leaned forward and pushed her glass in front of her. "It's Elysium, as I said. It won't make you sick, I promise."

Beside her, Benson cleared his throat and told Magnus he'd bring his food shortly, then left to the bar.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed at Magnus. Over the past few days, she was beginning to learn that he was the sort of man, or, warlock, who did and said whatever was on his mind and always had a good enough reason for it.

"Because he was staring at you," he explained.

..

A few drinks later, Cal was starting to enjoy being outside of Magnus's apartment.

She'd met a few more people, who had all treated her well, despite knowing instantly what she was. Another werewolf named Jerome, who looked to be in his thirties. A spritely woman who spoke so fast Cal couldn't remember what she was or what her name was.

And the most interesting so far; very old warlock, or perhaps witch, by the name of Elsa. She wore a light silver dress and a fox-fur over her shoulder and held a champagne glass the entire time she'd spoken.

So far, every time Benson had come back, he'd been silent. But this time he cleared his throat again after filling their drinks. Cal smiled at him, hoping it would help, but she covered her mouth when his eyes widened again. Had her fangs shown? She'd practiced in the mirror over and over again keeping them hidden.

"You haven't been a, um, a vampire for long," Benson asked quietly, leaning down. "Have you?"

Cal shook her head, was it that obvious?

Benson smiled, "I figured." He turned to Magnus, "you said she might want to sing? Teno said he's taking a break after his next song."

Who her? Sing? On stage? Here? The place had become more crowded since they'd gotten there, though she'd played in bigger crowds. But not in a long time, or without her sister or parents watching. Surprise must have shown on her face because Magnus chuckled.

"After a few more drinks, maybe?" He as speaking to Benson, but his eyes were on her. So she nodded and chugged her drink, making him chuckle again.

A little while later, the man on the stage, who much have been Teno, stood and bowed before leaving the stage. The crowd clapped loudly, and when no one took the stage, the werewolf she'd met before took the stage. Cal watched with a smile as he sang, his guitar in hand. He wasn't all that great, but it was nice all the same.

"You should sing," Magnus said, his voice encouraging. "Benson said if you're good enough, he'll hire you to play a few times a week."

Cal scoffed, "what makes you think I'm good enough?"

"Because of the way you spoke when you said you played a few instruments and sang," Magnus shrugged.

"Surely you have other forms of entertainment at your disposal?" she asked him. Though he was busy throughout the days with clients and whatever it was, he did in his office, or whatever it was, she'd only seen him go out with friends once.

"Alec doesn't get back for two more days," he explained. "So, until then, I'm stuck with you as my entertainment." He sighed dramatically.

When she didn't answer, he spoke up again. Though his voice was light, this time it was also more demanding, "Consider this a part of your payment for my services, little Calypso."

Cal glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. The Elysium was doing its job, she felt on top of the world. She pushed her chair out from under the table and stood. "Fine. One song. That's it though."


	3. Chapter 3

This was the third night in a row that she'd taken the stage, singing song after song, and the Bar di Notte was loving it.

Magnus smiled as he watched Calypso sit down at the piano. Though the first night she'd said she would only one song, she'd been trapped the second she'd sat in front of the piano and touched the keys.

. Benson had told him when they'd arrived that his boss, the owner of the lounge, Tyrome, wanted to hire her permanently, no matter her cost.

Magnus couldn't blame them. If he were honest, he hadn't thought she'd be this good, but her voice was beautiful, entrancing even. And with the lights shining on her, the melody on her lips, well, there wasn't a straight man in this room that wasn't leaning forward.

The place was packed tonight, and he wondered if she had any idea that it was probably because of her. He doubted it though; she seemed so lost in herself on stage. And though she had been much more cheerful the past few days, that wasn't saying much. He'd never seen someone so complacent all the time, so, unemotional. If he didn't know her, couldn't see her auora, he'd think her to be cold, as many vampires were. And he couldn't help but wonder if she had always been like that.

"There you are," Magnus turned to see that it was Alec who had spoken, a large smile on his face. Magnus grinned back and stood quickly, pulling his boyfriend into a hug and a long-lasting kiss.

"I've missed you," Magnus said on his lips. Alec kissed him again and took the seat next to him. "So, who is this someone you want me to meet instead of spending the night in like I wanted?" Alec pondered, looking around the room.

The lights were dimmed, and the place had hushed as Cal began to play the piano, her fingers moving lightly on the keys.

Magnus nodded toward the stage, placing his hand on Alec's thigh under the table. Alec smiled at him and leaned forward, head in his hands.

"Her?" he asked and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Magnus gave him the short story, about how she'd been staying with him the past week, that he was her client, and that he was fairly sure she was becoming his friend.

"I want you to introduce her to your friends," he explained. Alec was frowning now. "What?"

"She's living with you?" Alec's voice was quiet, but seeping with jealousy.

"Yes, I told you, she's a client," Magnus explained, rolling his eyes. Alec got jealous far too easily, though Magnus would be lying said he didn't love it.

"What kind of client needs to live with you, especially a vampire?" he said bitterly as Benson sat a drink in front of him. "And why does she look so," Alec paused, trying to find the right words. "Perfect? I mean, all vampires are, well, I don't know good looking? But she's perfect. It's not normal."

Magnus grinned at him. Yep; Alec was jealous.

"You're the only one for me," he told Alec flirtatiously. "If that's what you're worried about?"

Alec snorted in denial, "of course it's not! That would be stupid."

"It would be stupid," Magnus agreed. "Is it because she's living with me? Because that is a temporary situation. And why we are on the subject; I'd very much enjoy it if you lived with me."

Alec turned his head toward him, his features softening. He told him he'd think about it and turned back to the stage, narrowing his eyes when the girl started to sing. Magnus watched him as he watched the girl on the stage, not speaking until the end of the song. He loved it when Alec tried to hide that he was enjoying something, or impressed, or when he tried to hide just about everything, which wasn't possible. Alec was the exact opposite of Cal, in that every emotion showed on his face.

"She's talented, I suppose." Alec told him. "You said her name was Calypso?"

"She goes by Cal," Magnus explained, his eyes still glued to Alec. When Alec turned toward him, a blush overtook his face.

"Come on then, she'll find her way back before daylight," Magnus stood and ushered Alec out of his seat. "You and I need to go home," he said with a wink. Alec's blush darkened, but he made no argument to stay.

Magnus couldn't help but grin wider when Alec looked back to the girl on stage once more before leaving, trying to hide another look of jealousy. Magnus leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, ushering him outside into the cold night air, thanking every God in existence for sending someone like him into his life.

Magnus knew that this was the last one. Alec was the last one he'd ever love, and quite possibly the only one that he'd love forever. And he would be forever grateful for it.


End file.
